Kidding Around
by CockyBrat45
Summary: Young Justice , never has a term been more accurate.


**Whew what's up guys ,been a while since I've written over here huh.I=and I told myself I would frequent-sigh- Oh have you guy's heard about the DC reboot. Apperantly they're dropping Dick and Damien as Batman and Robin . Am I the only one rather pissed about this?**

**Once again forgive the grammer and such.**

It had supposed to been a fairly easy mission. Simple really. Although, given their track record of most, if not all, of their missions going horribly wrong in some way, a screw up was to be expected.

Just not one of this particular magnitude.

In the days that followed Kaldur would wonder how everything that could've possibly gone wrong went wrong.

The mistake had been his. By now Kaldur should have learned that any situation that included _'Wally West' _and _'Robin'_ in the same sentence was wholly unpredictable. Kaldur knew this. After all he wasn't the leader of this ragtag team of trainees for nothing.

Yet he had foolishly chosen to overlook this one indisputable fact for this particular mission.

So in hindsight it was entirely his fault.

Which made his inevitable fate all the more inevitable.

It had all started as a simple recon mission (Batman: Yes Wallace. Recon). There had been some strange occurrences happening over in Star City .Reports of supernatural happenings accompanied by strange disappearances. Their mission was merely to track down the origin of these happenings and investigate.

And so after a couple of hours, many false leads, and a rather heated argument courtesy of Artemis and Roy, who upon hearing that their mission resided in Star City had insisted(demanded) that he accompany them, they had tracked down the base of operation to an abandon warehouse on the outskirts of the city.

Once inside Kaldur, as many leaders often did, ordered (or in Roy's case asked) them to split up and search the rather large warehouse.

His first mistake.

Wally and Robin, followed by a smirking Roy had immediately bolted down one of the many corridors before he had the time to readvise them for the forth time to be careful. And though the urge to go after them was strong, he merely pushed his worries to on the backburner and focused on searching his own section of the warehouse, hoping that Roy, at the very least, would keep them out of trouble.

His second mistake. For Roy, despite all his maturity and composure, was still very much a teenager, and when teenagers are amongst their friends common sense, along with caution, is usually thrown to the wind.

Kaldur, unfortunately had no way of knowing that Roy of all people would drop his guard on this particular mission and thus with a nod to the rest of his team the remaining teens separated to search their designated spots.

Two hours and four corridors later Kaldur was assaulted by a very powerful, very familiar, very distressing sensation. Being a user of magic Kaldur immediately recognized the sensation for what it was and with this recognition came a rising feeling of dread. Abandoning his search Kaldur bounced from crate to crate, careful to keep himself concealed as he headed in the direction of the magic surge, hoping that it was just an isolated incident and that none of his team had been affected.

His third mistake. Actually believing that with his luck that was possible.

Halfway toward the source Kaldur stopped short, before backing up to peer into the room he had just passed.

Inside he saw the most peculiar thing.

A little boy, no older than five, wrapped in what appeared to be some sort of yellow fabric. He was peering around anxiously, wringing his little hands in obvious stress. His green eyes were wide and fearful and from where Kaldur was standing it seemed like he would burst into tears any moment.

"Excuse me little one but are you lost?"

The boy jumped nearly a foot in the air and Kaldur immediately felt guilty for startling the child. His guilt, however, melted into barely contained confusion as the child face lite up upon laying eyes on him.

"Kaldur! Thank God!"

Kaldur blinked, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him for he was sure the little boy had just been halfway across the room a mere second before.

Unfortunately he had no time to contemplate this as he was more preoccupied by the vice hold he now had on his leg.

"Oh Kaldur it's terrible! Their was this green light and then it was misty, and I couldn't breathe and then it was gone and Robin wasn't there so Roy went to look for him and told me to find you!"

Kaldur started, deeply disturb by what the boy had said. This little boy whoever he was knew Robin and Roy and was sent by them to find him and by the obvious distress in his voice it appeared that something bad had happened to them. Apparently they had fallen victim to what they had came to investigate and now Robin was missing and Roy, who fate the boy had been unclear, was looking for him. But what of Wally? He had been with them he was sure yet the boy had not mentioned him.

Smiling gently, trying very hard not to look like the intimidating figure he was, Kaldur placed a comforting hand on the boy's mop of strangely familiar red hair.

"Excuse me little one but the two boys you just mentioned, Robin and Roy, can you tell me what happened to them and if another boy, Wally, was with them?" he said giving the boy's hair a little ruffle.

The boy was now looking at him incredulously and Kaldur wondered briefly if he had said the wrong thing.

"Kaldur it's me!" Kaldur blinked.

"Huh?" was his very eloquent response. Me who?

The little boy rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Oh for the love of -It's Me!" he said again, pointing fiercely to his adorably frustrated face.

It was then that Kaldur looked at him. REALLY looked at him.

Those green eyes, those unmistakably freckles, that red hair...

And the yellow material that suddenly seemed eerily familiar.

Oh. My.-"Wally?"

The Wally-that-wasn't-but-was nodded impatiently

Kaldur suddenly felt very faint.

"Wha-"

"No time!" the miniturare Wally snapped. "I left them to find you, who knows what could have happened to them by now!"

And without further ceremony the mini speedster grabbed his leader by the wrist and took of down one of the many corridors.

It was a strange sensation, to run as though weightless, so fast that everything around you was merely an assortment of unintelligible blurs. It was an experience that Kaldur would be all too happy to never go through again. So focused was he on the now Herculean task of holding onto his breakfast, He didn't hear Wally's delighted squeal.

Kaldur blinked as the world suddenly stabilized. Shaking his head to rid himself of his sudden motion sickness he peered over to where the Mini Wally was now crotched in front of another little boy sitting on a crate.

This boy was noticeably older with a similar shade of red hair and a domino mask over his eyes. He had a red tunic draped around him like a dress and in his arms was a bundle of brightly colored fabric.

Kaldur groaned as a queasiness that had nothing to do with his speedy displacement suddenly overtook him.

"Did you find him?" Mini Wally asked the boy anxiously.

"Yeah he was thrown just a little ways away." said red tunic boy in a voice laden with relief.

Mini Wally visibly relaxed, before crossing his arm behind his back with an easy smile.

"That good's, so we're all ok."

And just like that the red tunic boy's face shifted from relief to one of barely contained fury. Careful not to upset the bundle in his arm the older boy reached over and bopped the Mini Wally on the head.

"Owwwww!" The Mini Wally whined rubbing at his now sore head. "What was that for!"

"For being an idiot!" Red tunic boy snarled "We are NOT ok!"

"Well it's not like we're dead or anything." Mini Wally pouted indignantly.

"That's true." Came a small voice from the brightly colored bundle in red tunic boy's lap.

Red Tunic boy glared down at the bundle in his arms.

"You be quiet!" he snapped, drawing a cute cackle from the bundle

Kaldur suddenly let out a loud groan causing the two boys to jerk their head in his direction.

The Atlantian leader shook his head in defeat .If he had any doubt it was now officially squashed. He'd know that laugh anywhere

With a tired sigh he turned his head in the direction of Red tunic boy.

"Roy?"

The little boy now known as Roy shot him an irritated glance."Who else." he snapped.

With a raising feeling of dread Kaldur raised a shaky hand and gestured to the messy bundle of fabric in his arms.

"R-Robin?" he asked in a defeated groan.

A mop of black hair poked from beneath the bundle as a sheepishly smiling Robin came into view.

"Hi boss."

With a frustrated whine Kaldur sank to the ground, his face cradled in his hands.

"Batman is gonna kill me."

**DUN DUN DUN !**

**Done! I've been wanting to put out a de-age fic for this series forever. Sorry if it seems rushed. I'll revise once I bit further in the story.**

**HARRY POTTER PREMIRE TONIGHT! Oh yeah! It's been a crazy ride guys but HP finally makes it's last run .-sniff- I told myself I wouldn't cry! A decade of magic ,this movie signify the end of my childhood since I'm heading to college in August .and since I'm a huge Potter-head I will be catching the midnight premiere complete with my gray skirt and slytherin prefect badge. To Harry's last run - lifts cup in air- KAMPAI!**


End file.
